1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gate pulse modulation technology, and more particularly, to a pre-driver including a modified circuit for gate pulse modulation and a power circuit including the same.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a kind of a display apparatus, and may display texts or images by an optical shutter operation using liquid crystals.
A TFT-LCD using a thin film transistor (TFT), which is an active element, may realize a large screen display with high quality and high brightness. In the TFT-LCD, it is necessary to drive the TFT at a high voltage in order to improve the characteristics of the TFT with low mobility. However, in the case of driving the TFT through a square wave of a high voltage, power consumption may increase, and an abnormal effect such as flicker and crosstalk may occur.
In order to overcome such problems, various technologies have been developed, and an example thereof is disclosed in Korea Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0074352.